Early detection of a decline in health, especially cognitive health, in an older adult can be critical for effective treatment. Checkups at medical facilities can be useful for early detection, but are sometimes too infrequent to provide immediate detection of a decline in health, especially cognitive health where declines can happen rapidly and without being easily noticed by friends and family.
Systems for monitoring health remotely with respect to the medical facilities, for example monitoring health in the home, do exist. Some of these existing systems fail to make adequate use of resources that may already be available in the home of the older adult, which can result in these existing systems being prohibitively expensive and/or difficult to deploy. Some of these existing systems monitor only physical health indicators, such as a heartbeat, but do not monitor cognitive health indicators, such as cognitive agility. The disclosure that follows solves these and other problems.